The Next Stage of Evolution
by RavenNightshade98
Summary: Years have passed and Wolverine is married and has two daughters, Sheena and Tohri. Sheena was a late bloomer in the power department, but the time has come for her to begin her adventures at Xavier's. As more super mutants show up, how will the next generation of X-Men handle this threat. It's evolve or die in The Next Stage of Evolution.


**Hey everyone! I've decided to redo**_** The Next Stage of Evolution**_**. I just didn't like how it sounded. I'm sorry I don't update often, but I get very busy when school rolls around. I'll do my best to update a little more often.**

Ch 1.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned and rolled over, reaching out a hand to turn my alarm off before quickly snuggling back into my cocoon of warmth. It was only a few minutes before I heard the patter of little feet climbing up the stairs and walking to my door, and a little fist knocked at my door.

"Sheeeeeeeeennnnnnaaaaa! Time to get up!" my little sister said giggling. I reluctantly climbed out of my bed and opened the door for her. She ran past me and wrapped my warm bankets around her lap.

"I was already up, you know, Tohri," I grumbled. She stuck her tongue out at me as I moved to my closet and opened its doors.

"Well, since you're here, would you like to help me pick out what I should wear for my first day of school at Xavier's?" I asked her.

"That pretty blue tank top and some darkwash jeans!" she replied as she scrambled out of my bed to look for the shoes she wanted me to wear. I pulled out the items she had selected and slipped them on before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where my mother was cooking Tohri and me some eggs, and my father was drinking coffee and watching the news. My father grinned at me as I sat down next to him at the counter.

"You look good. Comfortable, but ready to fight if you have to," he appraised. I took my plate of food from my mom and began to eat it while I watched the news with my dad.

"Is John taking you and Tohri to school?" my father asked me. I nodded in response. "Good, I like that boy, and I dont have to explain to him that I'm Wolverine, so if he hurts you I'll stick my claws somewhere unpleasent." My father grunted. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the arm.

"Promise me you won't scare any boys I bring home, dad!" I whined playfully. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sure thing, Kitten," he said, using his nickname for me. Tohri ran in to the kitchen at that moment and dropped the shoes she had picked out for me at my feet before climbing into a chair to eat her breakfast. She had tied her curly red hair back in a ponytail, and had on an outfit almost identical to mine, except that her tank top was a nice ruby red and mine was sapphire blue, like my eyes.

"I wish I had you and mom's hair," I said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She shook her head vigorously.

"No way! I think your raven black hair is really pretty. I wouldn't give my hair up for anything, though," she added. My sister looks like our mother with her curly red hair and emerald green eyes, while I looked somewhat like our father with my black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I have always wondered why my eyes are not the light gray they should be, due to the adamantium my bones are made of. Tohri and I turned our heads toward the door at the same time as our sensitive ears picked up the sound of a truck pulling into the driveway.

"John and Jason are here," I said, getting up and walking to the door to open it for the boys.

"Hey," I said to John as I opened the door.

"Hi Sheena," John said, as Jason darted around the two of us so that he could talk to Tohri in the kitchen. John and I joined them, and my mother placed a plate of food in front of the two boys.

"You don't have to feed us, Mrs. Howlett," John said.

"John, I've known you boys since you were little. You're practically family. I don't mind feeding you boys some breakfast. Also, I thought I told you to call me Naomi," my mother said.

"Yes, ma'am," John replied with a slight blush on his cheeks. I gave his shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze as I put on the black flats Tohri picked out for me. I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack and purse from my room while the boys ate. When it was time to go the four of us piled into John's truck, Tohri and Jason in the back, and me in the passenger's seat. I put in a Panic! At The Disco CD and we began the thirty minute trip to Xavier's.

"I can't get used to the idea of going to Xavier's with you, finally, Sheena," John said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, it took a while for my powers to show up, but they did. Better at 17 than never, right?" I said. While my sister's powers had shown up shortly after she was born, my powers hadn't come in until a few months after my seventeenth birthday. Until my powers showed up, the only thing special about me was my adamantium bones and high healing factor.

"I knew you would have powers. After all, your dad is Wolverine and your mother is one of the most powerful psychics ever, not to mention her ability to create _and_ control fire," John said. I shrugged and flexed my hands.

"Well so far I only have claws like my dad, well sort of, mine come out of my fingernails and become my metal claws." I said. I slid my claws out on one hand and looked a them before putting them away again. John looked at me out of the corner on his eye, but said nothing.

When we got to Xavier's Tohri and Jason took off in the direction of the grade school wing and John lead me into the main building.

"Would you like me to go to the office with you to get your schedual?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him. There were a lot of students here already even though it was still thirty minutes before school actually started; Tohri and Jason liked to get to school early so that they could play with the other kids their age. Once the kids in the hall spotted me they began to stare and whisper to the other kids around them. I began to feel very nervous and shifted towards John a little, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did notice and walked closer to me too. When we got to the office we walked over to Storm, who looked up from the paperwork she was doing and smiled,

"Hey John, hey Anna! Come for your schedule?" She asked, pulling out a folder with my name on it. I took it from her, told her I'd see her later, and left with John following.

"Let me see," He said, taking the folder from my hand and opening it, "Sweet, looks like we have first period, lunch, and last period together." He said while girnning at me.

"I'm glad." I said smiling back at him. We made our way to our first period: History and Theories of Mutants. We dropped our stuff off in two chairs and then John took me around the school. When the bell rang John and I took our seats in class and Professor Hank began his lecture.

~ About an Hour Later ~

"There are some mutants that believe we are still evolving, getting better, getting stronger. There is no scientific proof of this as of yet so it is simply a question of belief. Would anyone like to share there opinion on this topic? Nick, how about you?" Hank asked Nick, a boy with mousy brown hair and light gray eyes.

"I think it's total bull crap! We're already super talented why would we need to evolve more." He snorted in a tone that suggested he felt superior.

"That is one theory. How about someone else," Hank asked as his gaze landed on me, "Sheena?" I swallowed and thought for a second.

"I think it's...possible. I..I mean everything evolves. I don't see why mutants wouldn't continue to evolve either, if there was a threat I mean..." I glanced arond the room and noticed people weren't following what I was saying," Let me put this way, if there was a brid that was at the top of the food chain in it's environment and another predator comes along and becomes a threat to that bird, the bird would have to adapt to survive, evolve, and grow stronger. I dont see why mutants couldn't become stronger if something or someone posed a threat." I explained.

"Very good Miss Howlett!" Hank said smiling. Nick leaned over to whisper something to his friends that I didn't want to hear, but my super hearing picked it up anyway.

_"_What a show off. She thinks just because she's Wolverine's daughter that she's better than the rest of us." He sneered. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and played with a page in my notebook. I knew being Wolverine's daughter would cause some unwanted attention, but I was hoping it wouldn't start so soon. When the beel rang to end class I grabbed all of my stuff and rushed out of the room while John ran to catch up to me.

"You okay?" He asked when we got to my next class: Battle Simulations and Training.

"Yeah. You should go, you'll be late for your next class." I said, not daring to meet his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just turned and headed to his next class.

When I walked into the simulation room my stomach began to do flip flops. I kept my head down and tried to get to the changing room before _he_ noticed me.

"Sheena Howlett is that you?" A voice boomed. _Shit! _I thought to myself as i turned to face him.

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

"I'm glad i have you in my class, as you must know your father and I get along _very_ well." Cyclops said, sarcasm dripping off his words. I mentaly cringed and shrugged.

"Yes sir. I'll go get changed now sir." I said, starting towards the changing room once more.

"Not so fast, don't you want to be introduced to the class?" He asked. I _really_ didn't want to, but I knew I didn't have a choice. I went and stood beside Scott as the kids began to come in to class. I didn't think the class could get any worse until I noticed Nick and his gang.

"Class this is Sheena Howlett, daughter of THE Wolverine. I'm sure with her father's talent with fighting she will have no problem passing this class." He said. I glanced around the room and sighed as I noticed the large number of hostile glares. Finally dismissed to the changing room I changed as quickly as possible and headed back out to the battle room. Colossus had joined us and when he spotted me he smiled and waved me over.

"Hey Sheena, good to have you. Today we are playing a game smililar to capture the flag, but with some high-tech extras thanks to the whole simulation room thing, you'll be on my team." He told me and pointed to a group of kids standing off to the side. I thanked him and walked over to them doing my best to hide how nervous I was.

"Erm...hey everyone." I said as I got close. Relief flooded through me as everyone in the group smiled at me and a very tall boy with bleach blonde hair and kind green eyes slapped me on the back.

"Good to have you!" He said. The rest of the group voice their approval and then it was time to begin the game. _Here we go, time to make it or break it._ I thought to myself. Everyone got into their posistions and the coundown until the game started began. _3...2...1..Begin!_


End file.
